TrigEnd of Quiet
by TheRavenFala
Summary: Uhh, just a short fic. Wrote it when I was agervated with my homework. And tsl helped me with the Title. THANKS!


It was a normal day, just like any other, on the satellite, however,... it was quiet. Quite strange, considering it's the home of Larry, Otto, and Tuddrussel. Not that I'm saying they're uncivilized, goodness no. Larry would never speak to me again, and I consider him to be a true, old- fashioned, first class, gentleman. And Otto,... he's great too. I guess what I'm saying is that Tuddrussel was behaving himself,... but that isn't always good, because if he always behaved himself, he wouldn't be the (and excuse the term,) loveable oaf we know. However, you must excuse me for my rambling, but I had to explain myself before I insulted anyone. Riiiight,... aaaaannyway, it was quiet on the satellite.  
  
*The camera shows various rooms where no one is. We finally come to the room with the table and chairs, where we see Otto sitting in a chair, and Larry standing next to him, with a book open on the table, with papers and a pencil in Otto's hand. Suddenly, the silence is broken by a familiar sound.*  
  
"Otto!" *Tuddrussel walked into the room. "I'm booored! Come on, let's go play some video games, or,... something."  
  
*Larry rolled his eyes, and sighed,.. annoyed*  
  
Larry: *standing up* He can't! He's doing his studies, and right now, we're solving a Trig. equation! So if you don't mind, keep it down! *Larry bent back over the book to help Otto, as Tuddrussel frowned and glared at Larry, and the book, and the papers in front of Otto.*  
  
Larry: *reading from the book* Ok. We start with cosx^2+sinx =1. Well, first move the 1 over. Now you have cos^2x+sinx – 1 = 0. then you can change the cos^2x to ...  
  
Tuddrussel: What's he need dumb ole trig for anyway? How's it going to help him in life? You think a guy is going to come by, and say "solve this trig equat-whatsy, or I'll take all your money? He needs to be taught how to fight,... not all the textbook stuff.  
  
Larry: *standing up, even more annoyed* No! He will use it in life to get ahead! At least he will know something, which is more than I can say for you. And the last I heard, you wanted to play video games. What's that going to teach him?!  
  
Tuddrussel: Lot's of stuff, like hand-eye coordination!  
  
Larry: *rolled his eyes* Once again, if you don't mind, we have to solve this problem. I need to figure it out, as well as Otto. *he bent back down* Now, as I was saying, *flatly* before I was so rudely interrupted, *normal* you change the cos^2x to 1-sin^2x, so then you have 1 – sin^2x+sinx – 1 = 0. But the 1's cancel out, so all you have left is...  
  
Tuddrussel: Boring! You couldn't teach a rabbit to hop! Larry: *stands up, now angry* First of all, you don't have to teach a rabbit to hop, it's instinct, and second, I'd like to see you figure out a simple trig function!  
  
Tuddrussel: I told you,... Ya don't need that stupid textbook stuff.  
  
Larry: You should be ashamed of yourself! You're depriving Otto of learning. He needs help, and you're interfering.  
  
Otto: But I,...  
  
Larry: *cutting him off* Now Otto, it's not polite to interrupt, while the adults are having a conversation.  
  
*Otto sighed and rolled his eyes and went back to the paper and wrote something down, slipped the paper in the book, and closed it, and then slid off the chair and walked out of the room. Meanwhile, Larry and Tuddrussel were still at it.*  
  
Tuddrussel: Well, you're just a sissy robot teaching Otto girl stuff.  
  
Larry: I am not! I'm teaching Otto something that will help him later on in life, so he doesn't end up a complete imbecile like you!  
  
~A.N.~ YAY!!! My Thesaurus save the day once again! lol. I didn't want to use idiot, but I wanted that meaning. Sorry, now back to the fanfic.  
  
Tuddrussel: Hey! I know stuff!  
  
Larry: Too bad none of it's useful!  
  
Tuddrussel: Well, you're just a dumb, sissy robot!  
  
Larry: Well, you're not a man, you're a child!  
  
*Tuddrussel gasped. They both glared at each other for a split second, and then turned and both shouted*  
  
Larry and Tuddrussel: OTTO!  
  
*But as we already know, Otto was long gone. When the both saw that he was gone, they stopped frowning for a moment.*  
  
Larry: I bet he didn't even finish his homework. Of course with our arguing, I can see why. *he walked over to the table, and opened the book , and looked down at the paper.* Well, he did finish it,... including the problem I was helping him on.  
  
Tuddrussel: Well,... did he get it right?  
  
Larry: *scanning the paper quickly* Yes, in fact, he got every one right.  
  
Tuddrussel: Ha! I told you he didn't need our help. *Tuddrussel smiled proudly and walked out of the room, looking for Otto to gloat, and get a few round of video games in.*  
  
*Larry rolled his eyes after him, and mumbled "cretin"*  
  
Well, all's well that ends well,... I guess. At least that's what I've heard. And did this really end well? I men, Otto finished his homework, and Tuddrussel got to play his video games, but what about Larry? He had to endure another argument with Tuddrussel. But you wouldn't be reading this if it weren't for their argument,... so I guess All's well that ends well would be good,... no, never mind. That's just too confusing for my small brain. So, I'll end it with this,...  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
~A.N.~ Hello, CF here. I wrote this when I was working on my Trig homework and I got stuck on a problem, that I did like 4 or 5 times, and it took up half a page each time, but I had to erase it, and start again. Well, I can't say much, because al I have now is the beginning equation. Lol. I'll have to ask the teacher,... which is even scarier, because he's crazy. Hmm, I wonder if Larry would mind helping me instead. Aaaaaaaaaaannyway, here's another result of me being bored. Hope ya enjoyed it. OH! By the way,... I do not own Time Squad, or it's characters,... I whish I did though,... they belong to Dave Wasson and Cartoon Network. Catch ya later! 


End file.
